Haven't met you yet, wait, yes I have
by ihrtryoma
Summary: The day Atlantis sank rolls around and Poseidon warned Percy not to go into the water but a certain Stoll brother didn't listen and Percy end up A) Wet B) something not there before. Annabeth's not sure at first but finds she kinda likes it.


I stared as Percy stared longingly at the water, he sighed "so why can't you go in?" I questioned and he frowned.

"Because dad says that if I go in I have to deal with something for a whole week since it's the day Atlantis fell" he answered.

I frowned "he didn't specify?" I asked and he shook his head, his dark hair fell in his green eyes.

"Well, let's go sword fight or something, won't day of no water isn't gonna kill you" I told him and he nodded.

"I guess not" he agreed standing up on the deck when I felt a shove push me and Percy into the water. I swam to the service, treading the water while the naiads laughed and I turned around to glare at Connor who pushed us when I remembered Percy.

"Percy-" but Percy looked normal, soaking wet and shirtless but looked fine; wait a minute, soaking wet?

Percy pushed his wet hair back and I gasped as his sea-green eyes were more luminous than before, a fish scale like glow and Percy looked shocked by something I couldn't see. I pulled myself out of the water onto the deck "Connor, you're gonna pay for that!" I yelled and he just laughed.

"No harm in getting a little wet… Percy? Why are you wet?" he seemed to realize the same thing I did and that's when Percy's face went very, very red.

"Um, um" he stammered.

"Spit it out, seaweed brain, what did this thing your dad told you about do to you?" I asked.

He sighed, still blushing like mad and pulled himself out of the water and onto the deck and I gasped to find that instead of his jeans, he had a bright sea-green scaly fish tail. Connor was the first to start laughing hysterically while the Naiads looked at him with interest while Percy looked like he was dying of embarrassment. Connor laughed while he seemed to go get people.

I looked at his tail, it was definitely scales and I touched them and Percy's face exploded with another wave of red and he squeaked. I paused to look at him "it feels weird" he replied but I didn't really care and continued to feel the scales, they felt like a snakes or a fish.

I then looked at his face which had toned down with his blush but still was tinged with red. I smiled then touched his shoulder because his skin had turned odd with a sheen that wasn't there before, his skin was softer. "I guess Mermen don't get zits or blemishes" I mentioned, touched his incredibly soft cheek.

"I have to deal with this for a week?" he groaned but in contradiction he leaned against my hand almost like a cat would.

"Does that feel good?" I asked as I moved my thumb against his cheek.

"Mmm… yeah" he agreed and I brushed my other hand on his left cheek and smiled, closing his eyes. His looks seemed to be enhanced his eyelashes longer and jaw line defined and his lips, well let's just say even more kissable than before.

"I've heard that Merfolk are good singers, did that get transferred?" I asked, rubbing his shoulders, I just really liked touched him. It was like petting a soft cat and feel a snake, it felt good against my skin.

"Like what kind of song?" he asked.

"I just haven't met you yet?" I suggested and he chuckled, his very white teeth showing a little.

"Mm, how does that go again?... they say all's fair in love and war and I don't need to fight it, I'll get it right. We'll be invited and we'll be united…" as he sang, he sang in tune though maybe hesitant with the words he still sang.

He hummed the chorus and I smiled and laughed until he continued the song "and I know that we can be so amazin and bein in your life is gonna change me" he grabbed my hand and he smiled brightly.

"And now I can every single possibility…" he touched my nose with his finger and I blushed.

"Mmm… and someday I know it'll all turn out and I'll work to work it out, and I promise you kid, I'll give more than I get, than I get than I get…"

He continued onto the last chorus while I sang "love, love, love, love…"

"I just ha-ave… met you yet" he switched the lyrics and I smiled and kissed me deeply. Then I heard clapping and me and Percy pulled away blushing deeply when we saw a bunch of campers laughing and a lot of Aphrodite girls swooning and sighing contently.

"Well, well, I leave you two alone for a couple minutes and suddenly Percy's a mermaid and serenading you with song…" Thalia mentioned smirking and I blushed.

"And it worked perfectly" she added rolling her eyes.

"Maybe this won't be so bad" Percy mentioned as I touched his cheek again and pressed my lips against his.

"You another week though" I pointed out and he smirked then dove into the water and yanked me off the dock then pulled me deep into the lake, a bubble formed around us and my blonde hair still acted like it was underwater though I could breathe now.

He put his hand around my waist and pulled my closer and we closed the space between.

"This is becoming quite a habit, Percy Jackson" I pointed out when we parted.

"You do call me seaweed brain remember?" he added giving a lopsided grin.

"Maybe I should call you Fishtail now" I considered jokingly.

"Don't you dare" he argued.

"Oh, what are you gonna do about it, huh?" I asked smirking.

"This" he countered then pulled me into a deep kiss that melted my insides, or more like made them float.

**OKAY SO THAT WAS PROBABLY THE CHEESIEST THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN BUT DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT?**


End file.
